


Imperativo Biológico

by BlueberryNight, RedundantHarpoons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryNight/pseuds/BlueberryNight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedundantHarpoons/pseuds/RedundantHarpoons
Summary: Los imperativos biológicos son las necesidades de los organismos vivos requeridas para perpetuar su existencia: para sobrevivir. La necesidad de procrear es un impulso biológico involuntario e inconsciente que surgió por primera vez como una propiedad inherente de las células vivas y se refleja en los niveles superiores de organización de los organismos multicelulares. Entonces, ¿cómo podría un médico de Overwatch esperar ser inmune, realmente?





	1. Adaptativo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Biological Imperative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149308) by [RedundantHarpoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedundantHarpoons/pseuds/RedundantHarpoons). 



> Traducción autorizada del fic Biological Imperative de RedundantHarpoons.

Xerostomía. Boca seca. Las causas comunes eran envejecimiento, deshidratación, quimioterapia (o radioterapia), efecto secundario de una multitud de medicamentos… y _nervios._

Eran nervios, nervios era todo lo que parecía ser Ángela mientras se movía inquieta con los archivos aferrados a su lado, sus dedos jugando ansiosamente sobre las esquinas de las páginas, intercambiando su peso de un lado a otro entre sus pies mientras estaba en el ascensor que bajaba hacia las entrañas de Overwatch. Se lamió sus labios secos en vano y agradeció a Dios cuando los otros en el ascensor se fueron en los pisos anteriores, y nadie la siguió hasta abajo al complejo de laboratorios de investigación. Nunca nadie venía hasta aquí abajo, incluso ella raramente pasaba. La Dra. O’Deorain no se reportaba, fue asignada a Investigación y Desarrollo, ella escuchaba un reporte general de cualquier progreso que O’Deorain pueda o no estar haciendo en sus actuales proyectos en las reuniones bimestrales. Nunca tuvo una razón para bajar. Por otro lado, Moira O’Deorain la ponía nerviosa.

Siempre había sido civilizada, con ella y con todos en Overwatch. Mientras que Moira nunca había sido impropia, algo en su frío y calculador comportamiento había frenado a Ángela desde el comienzo, la manera en que O’Deorain siempre parecía estar midiéndola, evaluando su valor con cada palabra que ella decía y cada movimiento que hacía.

Su talento no la hacía menos intimidante: Ángela había oído de O’Deorain antes de que llegue a Overwatch y, para ser honestos, le tomó por sorpresa que alguien _así_ sería traído. Ángela trató de mantenerse objetiva. Las investigaciones de la Dra. O’Deorain en sí eran fascinantes. Era novedosa, su metodología era sólida, y la aplicación era de largo alcance, y podría ayudar a millones alrededor del mundo que padecen enfermedades genéticas. Este podría ser el final de la enfermedad de Tay-Sachs, el final de la fibrosis cística, así como el final de varios tipos de cáncer si es posible lograr aislar el SNP* correcto. Hemofilia, enfermedad de Niemann-Pick, talasemias, todo podría ser una cosa del pasado si la investigación de Moira fuera seguida a su posible conclusión.

Se sentía tonta al admitirlo, pero Ángela se _emocionaba_ cuando leía la investigación de O’Deorain, realmente la _ilusionaba_ que esta mujer estaba haciendo tanto para ayudar a muchos otros. Pero luego estaba la sección de la discusión, y se había hecho claro sobre aplicaciones futuras y posibles áreas para investigaciones adicionales de que el interés de O’Deorain en curar enfermedades genéticas iba más para un punto final. No, ella buscaba hacer _más._ No era una cuestión sobre _curar_ , era sobre _cambiar._ Mientras que sus visiones nunca habían sido completamente articuladas en ninguno de sus documentos, Ángela supo justamente por esa razón, que si incluso O’Deorain no lo plasmaba en papel, era probablemente algo que ni ella _quería_ saber.

Por suerte, Ángela tenía muy pocas razones para interactuar con O’Deorain. Mientras que su propia investigación tenía implicaciones médicas, ella fue asignada a Investigación y Desarrollo, y cualquier beneficio que podrían obtener del trabajo de la otra era facilitado a través del acceso a la base de datos compartida de Overwatch. No, Ángela tenía muy poco conocimiento sobre… lo que sea que O’Deorain estuviese haciendo aquí abajo, y estaba feliz de mantenerse de esa manera hasta ahora.

Ángela salió del ascensor y en el largo y oscuro pasillo del complejo del sótano no había ningún sonido más que el sordo clack de sus tacos en el piso perfectamente limpio. Ella sabía que O’Deorain trabajaba  típicamente sola, lo que era un imperativo para esta reunión en particular. No era una reunión en realidad, la Dra. O’Deorain ni siquiera la estaba esperando. Había considerado planear algo más formal, pero entraba en pánico ante el sólo pensamiento de O’Deorain preguntándole el motivo de la reunión, qué era lo que necesitaban hablar. Es por eso que había optado por “sólo pasaba por una charla”. La verdad sea dicha, esto también le daba la oportunidad de retirarse en el último minuto si sus nervios la tomaban por completo. Se lamió sus labios secos de nuevo, sin éxito.

Ella había pensado sobre esto por un largo tiempo. No sobre involucrar a O’Deorain, que no había sido agregada a la ecuación hasta hace poco, sino sobre el tema en sí. Estaba decidida de que esto es lo que haría, aunque siempre había tenido sus dudas. Pero con la habilidad que O’Deorain podría aportar, tal vez, sus preocupaciones podrían ser puestas a un lado, algo con lo que tratar. Moira O’Deorain podría ser la pieza perdida del rompecabezas.

Las sombras de privacidad estaban en su lugar para los laboratorios de genética, pero una tenue luz estaba prendida. Mientras Ángela alcanzaba la puerta se quedó inmóvil por un momento, obligándose a respirar lentamente, tratando de juntar un poco de saliva para cuando finalmente deba hablar. Parándose firme, presionó el pequeño botón de llamada en el tablero de la puerta.

Unos momentos pasaron antes de que una voz responda, distorsionada por el pequeño parlante, pero claramente era O’Deorain.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Dra. O’Deorain? Soy Ángela Ziegler, ¿tiene un momento para hablar conmigo? –Ángela tartamudeó por un momento hasta que encontró su voz.

Un gruñido molesto.

\- Si esto es sobre el presupuesto del laboratorio, incluí una justificación para cada gasto en la segunda hoja del libro de trabajo.

\- N-no, -Ángela sacudió su cabeza al parlante aunque no podía verla, y su voz era un poco más baja cuando admitió para ella misma y para O’Deorain- esto es sobre, eh, un tema personal.

Silencio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Un largo silencio. ¿Estaba la Dra. O’Deorain aun considerando su requerimiento, o había decidido ignorar a Ángela completamente y volver a su trabajo? Ángela por poco pierde los nervios, y consideró darse la vuelta e irse cuando un pequeño sonido se escuchó y la puerta se deslizó para abrirse.

 

Ángela ingresó cautelosamente al laboratorio. Ella ya había estado ahí antes, antes de que O’Deorain llegue a Overwatch, así que ya estaba familiarizada con el diseño general de los laboratorios. De hecho, la mayoría de los laboratorios eran sólo replicas; cada uno tenía su equipamiento especializado para cualquier tipo de trabajo que se esté haciendo, pero los armarios, encimeras, duchas de seguridad, lavabos de ojos, mantas para el fuego, y las disposiciones de las ventanas estaban todas en las mismas posiciones en cada laboratorio. Era más seguro de esa manera, y ayudaba a que Ángela no se sintiera tan ajena a este a pesar de que O’Deorain pareciera haberlo colonizado para ella misma.

El laboratorio estaba en un completo desorden. El tipo de desorden que la persona que lo hizo puede atravesar perfectamente, puede encontrar lo que sea, pero un desorden después de todo. Era bueno que O’Deorain trabaje sola, de ser de otra manera hubiese llevado a cualquier compañero a la locura. Libros y periódicos formaban pilas inestables en bancos a través del laboratorio (a una distancia segura de las tomas de gas, Ángela notó aliviada), la cristalería de laboratorio usada que necesitaba urgentemente detergente llenaban tres lavabos profundos a lo largo de una pared cercana, y a través de las bandejas de implementos alineados en el banco central había una fila de jaulas en la pared del fondo, cada una con un solo conejo. Algunos la miraron cuando la puerta se abrió, otros no. O´Deorain tampoco lo hizo.

Ella estaba en el otro lado de la habitación, no lejos de uno de los interruptores de la puerta y el comunicador, sentada en un taburete con su espalda hacia la puerta, el laboratorio en sí era bastante oscuro, y la pequeña lámpara de escritorio justo a su lado creaba una luz cálida que la iluminaba y dejaba su sombra hacia atrás mientras Ángela se acercaba.

-Dra. O´Deorain, perdón por interrumpir- dijo Ángela junto con el sonido de sus tacos contra el piso de concreto pulido y barnizado.

O´Deorain movió su mano quitándole importancia, marcó la página en el texto que estaba leyendo y cerró el libro mientras se giraba para ver a Ángela. Era desarmante, cada vez que O’Deorain la miraba. Ángela a veces se preguntaba si la heterocromía fue lo que causó su interés en la genética. Algún día tal vez le pregunte. Pero no eran sólo los ojos extraños, era la manera en que la mirada de O’Deorain siempre parecía estar evaluándola, midiéndola, como un animal tratando de determinar si eras una amenaza… o una presa. Ángela tembló en el frío laboratorio, pero mantuvo su agradable sonrisa.

El taburete en el que O’Deorain se sentó era uno de esos modelos que pueden ser regulados hacia arriba o hacia abajo, y ella había regulado ese hacia arriba de manera que sus largas piernas no queden apretadas debajo de la mesa del laboratorio, pero incluso sentada parecía más alta que Ángela, especialmente cuando se enderezó al girar.

-¿Qué te trae a las minas, Ángela? –sonrió.

El laboratorio estaba frío, _esa_ era la razón por la que a Ángela se le erizó la piel al oírla llamarla por su nombre, algo que nunca hizo en las reuniones de revisión bimestrales. ¿Era esta la primera vez? Ángela estaba casi segura que sí. Pero entonces, ¿no era esta la primera vez que hablaban frente a frente, solas? La piel de gallina no se iba. Ángela sacudió su cabeza un poco:

-¿M-minas?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, una risa a medias e hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano para indicar el laboratorio.

-He escuchado que algunos de los reclutas arriba le llaman Las Minas de Moira –sonrió un poco más esta vez, y Ángela no pudo evitar reír también. Eran más que nada divertidas las bromas que a algunos de los agentes más jóvenes se les ocurrían, al menos esta indicaba que probablemente estaban leyendo lo que debían en su tiempo libre.

-Ah, ya veo –para Ángela era más fácil sonreír ahora, su boca no estaba tan seca. Nunca había oído a O’Deorain hacer un chiste, y aunque este no fue realmente suyo, aún tranquilizó a Ángela que la haya compartido con ella. Pero, el objetivo de esta visita. Comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con los documentos de nuevo. No eran relevantes, ella sólo los había traído en caso de que necesitara algo que hacer con sus manos para no comenzar a retorcerlas.- Bueno, yo… esperaba que me brindaras tu asistencia profesional en un tema personal –Ángela no tenía idea de cómo explicarle esto a un casi-extraño, y la mirada de O’Deorain no era menos penetrante, incluso emparejada con una sonrisa encantadora. Ángela miró hacia otro lado de manera intuitiva.

O’Deorain alzó una ceja con curiosidad, e hizo un gesto hacia las jaulas:

-Los conejos no son un grupo muy conversador, no cotillean mucho –le aseguró a Ángela-, pero si te sientes más cómoda, ¿tengo una oficina?

Sí, ella tendría una oficina. Eso era parte del plano final del laboratorio, una oficina central unida a los dos laboratorios separados por privacidad y trabajo de escritorio. En el caso de Ángela, también era el punto focal de algunas siestas revitalizantes de sofá.

En el caso de O’Deorain pareciera que también. Mientras que Ángela la siguió por la oficina, la principal diferencia entre la de ella y esta era que el sillón era mucho, mucho más largo y hecho de cuero marrón oscuro. Parecía cómodo, ese parecer se completaba con la almohada y el edredón verde colgando a un lado, el cual O’Deorain recogió rápidamente y colocó en una mesa auxiliar.

-Las luces fluorescentes hacen ruido –fue todo lo que dijo como explicación al tiempo que prendía unas pequeñas lámparas de escritorio por toda la habitación en vez de las luces de techo, y Ángela encontró la idea interesante. El zumbido de las luces en su propia oficina era a veces ensordecedor en las tranquilas y silenciosas noches. Ella siempre había optado por música, pero tal vez tenga que comprar algunas lámparas.

Se sentó tímidamente en el sillón, vacilando un poco cuando se hundió en él inesperadamente. Era suave, bien usado. Se preguntó con qué frecuencia O’Deorain volvía a su cuarto. Presionó sus rodillas juntas y alisó su falda, luego colocó los documentos en su regazo y los miró a pesar de su irrelevancia. Era bueno tener algo que hacer con sus manos y sus ojos.

O’Deorain caminó detrás del escritorio y se inclinó, Ángela escuchó el sonido de vidrio. Mientras O’Deorain se incorporaba de nuevo colocó dos vasos anticuados en el escritorio y sujetó una botella verde y ancha:

-¿Bebes?

-Sí, por favor –ya estaba sirviendo el suyo cuando Ángela respondió. Ella no era de beber durante horas de trabajo, pero algo para calmar sus nervios estaría bien. Si tan sólo no fuese demasiado tarde para retirarse ahora…

-El congelador esta vacío, así que no tengo nada de hielo, lo siento –hubo un pequeño ruido, a Ángela se le ocurrió que había pateado el pequeño refrigerador de Overwatch detrás de su escritorio. Sirvió una cantidad considerable de licor en cada vaso, suficiente para que Ángela alce una ceja pero no suficiente para que se quejara en _esta_ reunión en particular, y le extendió uno a Ángela.

Ella tomó su vaso con un asentimiento de cabeza, y mientras O’Deorain volvía a sentarse detrás del escritorio, Ángela notó que ella tenía un gusto excepcional en whisky. Tomo un decente trago, luego sostuvo su vaso sobre el montón de papeles en su regazo. La Dra. O’Deorain s había colocado detrás del escritorio y Ángela se sintió como si estuviese en la oficina de la directora del colegio, mientras que la mirada evaluadora de la mayor la encontró de nuevo. O’Deorain tomó un largo y lento trago de su vaso, sin mover los ojos de Ángela. Estaba esperando que hablara.

Ángela se aclaró la garganta y se lamió los labios, su boca imposiblemente seca de nuevo para alguien que acababa de beber.

-Yo… antes de que vaya a lo específico quisiera pedirte tu _discreción_ , Dra. O’Deorain. Este tema es… muy privado.

O’Deorain dio un simple asentimiento de cabeza como acuerdo, e indicó con su vaso para que Ángela continuara.

Ella respiró profundo. Como una curita, esa era probablemente la forma más fácil de hacer todo esto, todo de una sola vez, todo afuera, como si se derramara rápidamente.

-Soy una mujer de treinta y siete años que nunca deja su trabajo y no tuvo una cita real en tres años.

Lo que sea que O’Deorain esperaba que dijera. Esto claramente no era, ella dejó escapar una mitad risa, mitad ahogo y se recostó en su silla. Hizo un pequeño sonido de disculpa y cubrió su boca brevemente con su mano, pero cuando la quitó tenía una sonrisa divertida, con la que intentaba decir las palabras:

-Ya… ya veo. Y, um, ¿qué _asistencia profesional_ piensas que puedo ofrecerte en este tema, Ángela?

Sintió su rostro ruborizarse. Oh no, ella no pensaba que Ángela se refería a la parte de la cita, ¿no? Oh no, oh no, esto no estaba bien. Bueno, el resto de la verdad, antes de que esto se vaya más por las ramas. Todo de una sola vez, un largo discurso. Ángela miró hacia abajo hacia su vaso mientras explicaba nerviosa:

-Siempre he querido la vida que tengo pero… siempre he querido tener un hijo también. Pensé que sólo dejaría que la vida pasara y algún día tendría hijos, pero… pero eso no me pareciera que se aproxime a mí, y el tiempo se está acabando –se detuvo por un momento para alzar la vista, para analizar la reacción de O’Deorain. Su sonrisa divertida dio lugar a una mirada de callada contemplación, y cuando vio a Ángela mirarla, gesticuló para que continuara. Y eso hizo:- Me di cuenta que si va a pasar necesito que pase por mi cuenta. He estado investigando sobre el tema, sobre, ummm… usar _donaciones_ y es algo que puedo hacer. Pero mientras más aprendo y, uh, teniendo en cuenta mi propia _situación_ , me di cuenta que mi ventana probablemente ya se cerró.

-Eres muy joven para estar entrando en la menopausia –respondió planamente, aunque por supuesto ambas sabían que la otra ya era consciente de ello.

Ángela asintió, entusiasmada de que O’Deorain se comprometiera en esta conversación en vez de reírse de ella, burlándose, o echándola. Se inclinó hacia adelante más seriamente mientras continuaba:

-Sí, no es _absolutamente_ tarde para mí, pero mientras más vieja me ponga, hay menos chance de que haya un embarazo viable. Necesito hacerlo pronto, si es que voy a hacerlo. Al menos, no puedo sentarme por ahí esperando por… por alguien más.

O’Deorain asintió, su ceño fruncido. Se sentaron, mirándose mutuamente en silencio, por varios minutos antes de que finalmente O’Deorain dijera:

-No estoy segura de en dónde encajo yo en todo esto.

Y aquí estaba, el requerimiento al que había venido a pedir. Ángela tomó otro trago, luego continuó.

-Quiero barajar las cartas a mi favor, para asegurarme que el tiempo que tengo no sea en vano –alzó una mano y comenzó a alzar los dedos mientras contaba los aspectos de su plan- Puedo tomar medicamentos para la fertilidad, asegurarme de estar saludable, elegir a un donante sano, -alzó un último dedo mientras miraba a O’Deorain a través-, pero tú puedes ir más profundo, ¿no? ¿Si te dieran, uh, una _muestra_ podrías modificarla al nivel celular, incrementando las chances de fertilización?

O’Deorain lo consideró sólo por un momento antes de asentir.

-Sí, esta ha sido hecho antes, pero creo que la mayoría encuentran que no vale la pena el esfuerzo –sonrió mientras se recostaba en su silla- Pero también, la mayoría de las personas están contentas con seguir follando hasta que funcione –se mantuvo mirando a Ángela por un tiempo antes de agregar- pero supongo que eso no se aplica aquí.

Ángela se sonrojó, nunca en un millón de años se imaginó estar compartiendo un trago y hablando sobre “follar” con la Dra. O’Deorain. Tomó otro trago antes de sonreír nerviosamente.

-No, no aplica –y después de una pausa- Entonces… ¿puedes ayudarme?

Aún recostada, O’Deorain colocó sus largas piernas sobre su escritorio, cruzándolas a la altura de los tobillos al tiempo que su silla se inclinaba para atrás. Ángela estaba celosa con la tranquilidad con la que se comportaba mientras que ella era un conjunto tenso de nervios. La mayor sostuvo su vaso contra la luz cálida de las lámparas y observó el líquido daba vueltas, claramente contemplando algo. Ángela estaba a punto de preguntarle qué, pero O’Deorain giró su cabeza hacia ella y se terminó lo  último que quedaba en su vaso, dejándolo en el escritorio con un ruido y su propio suspiro contenido.

-Sí, creo que puedo ayudarte, pero primero necesito investigarlo un poco más, no se mucho sobre el procedimiento en sí. La fertilidad no es mi área de estudio.

La sonrisa de Ángela era grande cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, asintiendo felizmente.

-Sí, por supuesto, entiendo. Muchísimas gracias, Dra. O’Deorain, no tiene idea de lo mucho que aprecio esto.

-Mmmmm –continuó O’Deorain, su rostro estoico- supongo que no tenemos hasta siempre. ¿Para qué periodo has pensado esto, Ángela?

Escalofríos.

-No sabía si dirías que sí, aún tengo que buscar en la base de datos por un donador adecuado, y –Ángela se encontró vacilando por un minuto, pero se presionó a continuar mientras aseguraba para ella misma de que esta era una charla médica y académica entre dos profesionales embarcándose en una labor- , dado mi propio ciclo, no estaré ovulando hasta dentro de tres semanas.

La Dra. O’Deorain asintió y se levantó. Ángela instintivamente también lo hizo, notando que estaba a punto de ser despedida.

-Menos de tres semanas entonces. Buscaré en la literatura y los procedimientos. Déjame saber si surge algo en ese tiempo. –le sonrió a Ángela mientras se aproximaba a su lado. Caminaron hasta la puerta del laboratorio, y Ángela sintió tibieza en su interior. Tal vez por el alcohol. (Tendría que dejarlo pronto).

-Gracias, Dra. O’Deorain, esto significa mucho para mí –dijo Ángela sinceramente. Lucho contra las incontenibles ganas de abrazar a la más alta, en cambio alzó su mano. Profesionales. Procedimiento médico. Colegas. Ciencia. Nada más.

-Moira –O’Deorain la corrigió mientras colocaba su palma fría contra la mano de Ángela y la estrechó con una sonrisa.

\- Moira –dijo Ángela suavemente, y le gustó la manera en que se sintió decir su nombre- Te hablaré pronto entonces, Moira.

Ángela se aseguró de no rendirse ante su necesidad de sonreír con emoción hasta después de que las puertas se hayan cerrado y estaba en su camino de vuelta a su departamento.


	2. Mucha ciencia, un poco de química

En las dos semanas desde su conversación inicial, Ángela no había hablado con Moira sobre seguir adelante con su plan, ocupando la mayor parte de su tiempo libre buscando en la base de datos de donantes de esperma por un espécimen adecuado. A ella no le disgustaba su cabello rubio, pero tal vez quisiera algo diferente para su hijo, si es que se podía. Alguien alto, con rasgos angulares, alguien elegante. Y saludable, por supuesto. Mientras que algún día el trabajo de personas como Moira podrían eliminar del mundo la mayoría de enfermedades genéticas debilitantes, Ángela no se arriesgaría con su futuro hijo, y automáticamente descartó cualquier donante que no suministrara al banco una lista clara sobre la salud genética por ambos lados de su familia.

Aún no había encontrado al Elegido, así que había dejado a Moira hacer su parte, investigando sobre los procedimientos que necesitarían ser hechos. Moira la había llamado a su laboratorio más temprano, pidiéndole que bajara apenas tenga una oportunidad, y sonaba nerviosa. Ángela no tenía elegido un donante, aún no estaba ovulando y Moira estaba nerviosa. De esa manera, mientras la puerta del laboratorio se deslizaba abriendose frente a ella, Ángela se preparó para lo peor. ¿Con qué dificultad se encontró Moira? ¿Se fue todo por el caño?

La mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas en el laboratorio de nuevo, aunque una caja de luces fluorescentes zumbaba lejos por encima de las jaulas de conejos y los mostradores más allá, bañando todo en luz fría. Moira había activado la puerta desde el otro lado del laboratorio, cerca de la puerta de su oficina, y le hizo un gesto a Ángela hacia las jaulas al tiempo que ella también se acercaba.

-Gracias por venir –si era posible, Moira parecía _más_ nerviosa de lo que estaba cuando hizo la llamada. Ángela se mordió el labio un poco mientras asentía.

Se pararon frente a las jaulas de los conejos, llenas de bolas peludas haciendo siesta o masticando bolitas, Moira parecía insegura de por dónde comenzar. Derrotada, Ángela fue la primera en hablar.

-No podemos hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Moira se abrieron grandes mientras alzaba sus manos como si detuviera a Ángela.

-No, no, no es eso –movió una mano a su cadera, la otra rascaba la parte de atrás de su cuello en un gesto incómodo- No, en realidad fue bastante bien. Aquí, -giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia el espacio del mostrador iluminado- ven aquí, te mostraré.

Mucho menos preocupada y más inquisitiva ahora, Ángela se le unió y se paró a su lado frente a una diferente colección de especímenes. Tres ratones, perfectamente blancos. Cada uno alojado en un tanque de vidrio separado en la encimera. Los dos en la izquierda parecían un poco más grandes que el de la derecha, y Moira inmediatamente gesturó hacia el ratón del medio, uno de los grandes.

-Éste es el espécimen 1F.

-¿Los otros ratones no le hacían bullying en la escuela con un nombre así? –Ángela sonrió mientras miraba hacia el ratón en el tanque. Escuchó a Moira reír, y la hizo sonreír aún más.

- _Ella_ es el primer sujeto femenino, así que es 1F –explicó Moira de manera instructiva, pero Ángela oyó la diversión en su voz. Moira se inclinó y tocó la parte de arriba del tanque delicadamente con sus largos dedos- y ella tiene diez días de embarazo.

Ángela alzó una ceja interesada hacia Moira, segura de que continuaría.

Y así lo hizo.

-Que 1F esté embarazada no es una sorpresa, que quede claro, Dra. Ziegler, la elegí específicamente porque es descendiente de una línea híper fértil de especímenes de laboratorio. _Pero_ , -Moira movió su mano hacia la derecha, moviendo sus dedos a lo largo del tanque con el pequeño ratón dentro- el sujeto 1M _no_ es tan suertudo. El sujeto 1M es infértil –Moira volvió su atención hacia Ángela, moviéndose un poco para apoyar su mano sobre la mesada mientras gesturaba hacia las dos jaulas- Me tomó unos cuantos intentos, pero luego de un poco de prueba y error, el procedimiento parece haber funcionado y los cachorros de la primera camada deberían nacer dentro de diez días.

Ángela se quedó sin aliento, y sintió una enorme sonrisa llenar su rostro. Juntó sus manos frente a ella para evitar colgarse de Moira.

-¡Entonces funciona! ¡¿Puedes hacerlo?! ¿De verdad puedes aumentar tanto la probabilidad de fertilización?

Moira le sonrió y asintió.

-Funciona. Ahora, no lo he hecho en humanos, obviamente, pero otros sí y me siento confiada en que puedo replicarlo ahora que lo he hecho en los modelos de ratones de manera exitosa. De todas maneras sugiero que no lo hagamos hasta la próxima semana. Me gustaría verificar la salud de los cachorros. –Gesturó hacia la embarazada- Sólo para ser cautelosa.

Ángela asintió. Ella no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, pero dejaría pasar un mes para saber de que el procedimiento era verdaderamente seguro. No estaría en peligro si salía mal, lo sabía, era la variabilidad de la descendencia lo que era cuestionado. Sí, ella podría esperar un mes. De hecho, probablemente lo necesitara.

-Es entendible. Por otro lado, todavía no me he decidido por un donador –se rió nerviosamente- Se siente raro, como elegir ropa de un catálogo, pero estás eligiendo personas y ordenando su esperma por correo.

La mirada de Moira cayó hacia un lado, y parecía nerviosa de nuevo, más nerviosa aún que cuando Ángela recién había llegado. Se acercó al tanque y sacó al sujeto 1M, sosteniéndolo cautelosamente en su esbelta palma, dejando al pequeño ratón olfatear sus delgados dedos. Ángela miró a Moira mientras ella miraba al ratón.

-¿Moira? ¿Qué pasa?

-Fue lo suficientemente simple, ayudar a 1M, eh, a hacer el trabajo –Moira acarició la cabeza de 1M con la yema de su pulgar y clavó su mirada en él atentamente. Ángela tuvo la sensación de que estaba desesperada por evitar mirarla, y hubiese encontrado la ansiedad de la mayor un tanto entrañable si no fuese también preocupante- Así que, después de todo hice otra investigación en la, eh, literatura relacionada. Sobre la ingeniería genética relacionada a la fertilidad y reproducción.

Angela sonrió y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Quieres que tenga un súper bebé genéticamente modificado? –dijo bromeando, pero tenía que admitir de que no estaría _tan_ sorprendida si Moira decía que sí. De hecho, hubiese sido menos sorpresivo de lo que Moira estaba a punto de explicarle.

En vez de eso, Moira sacudió su cabeza hacia 1M y lo colocó de nuevo en su jaula.

-¿Estás familiarizada con el trabajo de Ng y Kaplan de la Universidad de la Nueva Gales del Sur en los 20’s?

-¿Son genetistas? –Ángela sacudió su cabeza.

-No exactamente –Moira había perdido su nerviosismo y sus ojos brillaban, era claro para Ángela que disfrutaba compartir sus nuevos descubrimientos con ella. Mientras Moira se giraba para alejarse de las jaulas de los ratones para buscar una pila de papeles impresos, su bata de laboratorio blanca dramáticamente larga giró y la única palabra en la que Angela pudo pensar era “atractivo”. Moira le alcanzó los papeles a Ángela.- Para que leas, luego, si quieres. Ng era un biólogo, Kaplan era un médico doctorado que se especializaba en terapias de infertilidad, sin embargo ambos terminaron con un fondo bastante fuerte en genética para el final, y su trabajo debe haber requerido más que unos pocos post doctorados centrados en la genética.

-¿Cuáles fueron sus descubrimientos? –Angela había adoptado una actitud más profesional mientras hojeaba los papeles, aunque no recibía información de éste, estaba feliz de escuchar la opinión de Moira sobre el asunto.

-El laboratorio desarrolló una técnica, imaginada por primera vez a principios de siglo, pero no tuvo seguimiento en el momento, que consistía en una forma viable de modificar espermatozoides. Ellos crearon un método de despojar el ADN cromosomático dejando el espermatozoide técnicamente funcional. Se transforma en un recipiente, y fueron capaces de _reemplazar_ ese cromosoma con el cromosoma de otro organismo de la misma especie. –Moira hizo una pausa. Tal vez estaba haciendo un espacio para que la idea se asentara, tal vez estaba esperando preguntas, pero de cualquier forma dio un paso dejando atrás a Ángela, volviendo a la encimera.

-Entoooonces… ¿eso quiere decir que fueron capaces de usar el esperma de un hombre para provocar un embarazo, pero la descendencia sería genéticamente de un hombre diferente? –reafirmó Ángela para aclararlo. Era un experimento interesante, y podía ver algunas aplicaciones en el mundo real. Hombres con esperma con baja movilidad podrían ser padres, sobrevivientes de cáncer testicular podrían tener hijos. ¿Pero qué tenía que ver todo esto con su situación?

-S-sí, pudieron hacer eso –un poco de la confianza de Moira pareciera haberse ido, apoyó su mano en el tanque más cercano- Pero también fueron capaces de hacer otras cosas metió la mano en el tanque y palpó la cabeza del pequeño y regordete ratón de adentro- Esta es 2F. _Ella_ tiene ocho días de embarazo.

-1M estuvo ocupado –bromeó Ángela. No podía decir que no se estaba divirtiendo: el interés de Moira por su trabajo era contagioso y Ángela se encontró a ella misma interesada, y era acompañado por la confianza de Moira mezclado con un entrañable nerviosismo, haciendo todo más disfrutable. Pero algo muy querido por Ángela colgaba en la balanza y no podía ser completamente paciente mientras Moira presumía sus proyectos de feria de ciencias.

-No, no 1M –Moira miró brevemente hacia Ángela, volviendo la mirada a 2F rápidamente mientras tomaba una profunda y temblorosa respiración- Estos serán de 1F.

-¿Entonces, tú, qué? ¿2F es sustituta para la descendencia de 1F y M? Lo siento, Dra. O’Deo… Perdón, Moira, no la sigo. –Ángela debía admitir que se estaba exasperando un poco, y también estaba un poco consternada sobre el tipo de cosas que Moira podría estar sometiendo a estos animales.

Moira sacudió su cabeza.

-Ah, no. Usando la técnica de Ng y Kaplan… la sección de la metodología es impecable, por cierto, una obra de arte, perfectamente replicable… Obtuve gametos masculinos de 1M, despojando el material genético, _reemplazándolo_ con un cromosoma X obtenido de 1F, y usé eso para realizar una fertilización e implantación in vitro en 2F.

La habitación estaba en silencio excepto por los sonidos de pequeños animales mordisqueando. Ángela estaba procesandolo, y Moira la miraba, esperando por el “click”.

-Ella –Ángela apuntó a la jaula del medio- es la… otra madre… de esos –puso su dedo al borde del tanque de 2F- ¿De esta camada? ¿Estas dos ratonas?

-No habrá ni una partícula de 1M en los cachorros. Todas serán hembras, ya que no hay Y en el proceso. –Moira confirmó con un asentimiento, sus ojos penetrantes aún cavando en Ángela, esperando una respuesta por una pregunta que no formuló.

Ángela miró a los tres ratones en las jaulas por unos minutos. Era realmente fascinante, y podía ver el valor de ésta práctica, pero incluso su pasión intelectual no podía empujar la razón por la que vino a ver a Moira en primer lugar.

-Esto es interesante, Moira, en serio lo es. Muy impresionante. Pero no entiendo, a menos que quieras hacérmelo más difícil. No puedo siquiera elegir un donante cuando solo elijo entre _hombres_. Más opciones es difícilmente la solución.

-En realidad, eh, eso es… la razón por la que quería hablar contigo –Moira se giró, enfrentando los tanques de ratones, haciendo sonar sus uñas nerviosamente en la encimera negra, y con un profundo suspiro finalmente abordó cualquiera que sea el tema que la había estado acosando desde que llamó a Ángela esa mañana- No eres la única que se siente de esa forma, ¿sabes? –no era acusatorio, simplemente explicativo, Ángela pensó que incluso sonaba un poco triste.

-Lo siento, ¿sentirme de qué manera? –Angela frunció el ceño, dirigió su atención de los ratones hacia Moira.

-Algunos biólogos evolucionistas creen que tenemos un imperativo genético, más allá de nuestro imperativo biológico –a pesar de la naturaleza de la explicación, Moira carecía de un tono de sermoneo, simplemente intentaba explicar- Tenemos, y de hecho todas las especies, no sólo queremos que nuestra _especie_ sobreviva, si no que sentimos un impulso de que _nuestro_ código genético sea continuado en futuras generaciones. –Moira suspiró fuertemente y recorrió su cabello con sus dedos. Sonaba exhausta- A diferencia de ti, yo no escuché lo suficientemente temprano. Perdí mi oportunidad- Una pausa. Una pausa muy embarazosa- O creo que la tuve, de todas formas.

Ambas estuvieron calladas por un minuto, y Ángela estaba bastante segura de que Moira estaba reteniendo la respiración. Ángela no lo notó, pero ella también lo hacía mientras su cabeza funcionaba a mil por hora. Antes de que pudiera analizar sus palabras, las dijo:

-Moira, ¿estás diciendo que quieres ser el padre de mi bebé?

Moira tosió y se giró, pero Ángela vio el rubor subir hasta las orejas de la más alta, incluso la parte de atrás de su cuello estaba de un rojo brillante. Por su parte, Ángela podía sentir su propio rostro ponerse caliente. ¿No podría haber dicho “proveer el material genético” o algo al menos un poco más científico, un _poco_ más profesional? Oh, bueno, ya lo había dicho.

-Yo, uh… -Moira se giró de nuevo de cara a Ángela. Su rostro aún estaba un poco rojo y lucia casi como si sintiera dolor- ¿Supongo que podrías decirlo de esa manera? –Volvió a pasar su mano por su cabello, y Ángela decidió que en cuanto a hábitos nerviosos se tratara, ese era uno muy atractivo de tener- No es, quiero decir, no es algo que debas hacer, sólo pensé que si tenías problemas encontrando a un donante tal vez, podrías, ¿posiblemente considerarme? Eso, ya que vas a hacerlo de cualquier manera.

Ángela estaba absolutamente sin palabras.

Los ojos de Moira se abrieron mucho, al igual que los de Ángela cuando Moira la agarró por los brazos de repente. Se inclinó un poco, su voz sincera y suplicante.

-Pero no tienes que sentirte obligada, Ángela, lo prometo. Te ayudaré con esto sin importar lo que elijas, no debes hacerlo. No intentaba decir que tienes que hacer esto por mí.

Ángela se sorprendió más por la seriedad repentina que por toda la conversación, Moira era usualmente tan calmada y serena que verla en esta faceta era desconcertante, aunque bienvenido. Era humanizante, y el corazón de Ángela se conmovió por la mayor. Sonrió dulcemente, y la expresión preocupada de Moira junto con su agarre en Ángela se relajaron.

-Yo… -Ángela humedeció sus labios, su boca seca, no estaba segura de qué decir exactamente- Aprecio de que me ayudarás sin importar qué elija, Moira –alzó su mano hasta el antebrazo de Moira y lo sujetó ligeramente- Pero es… mucho en lo que pensar.

Moira asintió.

-Entiendo. Y por favor, lo digo en serio, no te sientas presionada. Simplemente pensé… Bueno, espero que me consideres. Pero sé que no puedes responder ahora mismo.

Ángela sabía que debía volver a su cubículo, pensar esto prolongadamente. Maldición, ella debería _probablemente_ decir no ahora. La lista de donantes era de extraños, sin riesgos reales, sin ataduras, sin sentimientos. Eso era seguro. Pero ésto… ésto no. Debería ir a casa y pensar sobre eso, pero no pudo evitar que los engranajes girasen cuando vio a una Moira claramente agotada emocionalmente en un taburete en un laboratorio.

Moira hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

-Te haré saber los resultados de las camadas, Ángela, gracias por venir, y por escucharme.

Ángela no se movió. Ninguna de las dos lo hizo, por lo menos por un minuto, si Ángela no se equivocaba.

-¿Estás sana? ¿Tú y tus predecesores?

Escuchó que contuvo la respiración, y la mujer dirigió sus heterocromáticos ojos para mirar incrédula hacia donde Ángela estaba parada, bañada por la luz fría fluorescente de arriba.

-Sí –Moira asintió- Excepto por los ojos, y funcionan, sólo lucen… diferentes. Eso es lo único extraño.

-Y la altura –sonrió Ángela, y el ambiente entre ellas volvió a ser tranquilo cuando Moira sofocó una risita y asintió, un poco de rubor atravesaba sus mejillas.

-Sí, y la altura –Moira sonrió.

-Con la lista de donantes… ninguno de esos hombres me conocerán, o sabrán que fueron padres de un bebé.

Moira asintió.

-¿Vas a querer involucrarte, me imagino? ¿Con el bebé? Una vez que nazca, quiero decir.

Moira tragó, y clavó la vista en la nada por un momento como si contemplara la pregunta, antes de finalmente fijar sus ojos de nuevo en Ángela y asintiendo lentamente.

-Y entiendo si eso no es tolerable para ti, Ángela.

-Ésto no es algo que hubiese considerado alguna vez –explicó Ángela calmadamente, y Moira volvió a asentir- No estoy realmente segura de lo que encontraría intolerable, para ser honesta.

Moira se incorporó de nuevo del taburete y cerró la distancia entre ellas con un largo paso, esta vez colocando una mano gentilmente en el hombro de Ángela.

-Entiendo, y obviamente yo tampoco atravesé algo como esto. Así que por favor, sólo considéralo. Y sin importar lo que decidas, te ayudaré a atravesar esto.

Ángela asintió, y decidió que sí una mujer estaba lo suficientemente cómoda preguntando sí podía ser el padre de tu bebé entonces no estaba tan fuera de lugar abrazarla. Escuchó a Moira sobresaltarse un poco cuando Ángela rodeó con sus brazos su cintura imposiblemente delgada, y Ángela sólo cerró sus ojos y apoyó su mejilla contra el pecho de Moira.

-Gracias, Moira, por tu ayuda y por tu ofrecimiento. Lo consideraré, lo prometo.

No estaba segura si escuchó susurrar a Moira un “gracias” o si sólo fue el ruido de las batas de laboratorio cuando Moira movió sus brazos, más envolviendo los hombros de Ángela que rodeándolos. Tendría que recordar no volver a usar chatitas de nuevo.

-Bueno –dijo Ángela un poco fuerte mientras se separaba de repente, y Moira dio un paso atrás luciendo un poco avergonzada- Mucho en lo que pensar, supongo. ¿Hay algo… ah, hay algo más que quieras mostrarme?

Moira pensó por un minuto, luego sacudió su cabeza.

-No, pero si necesitas algo o si tienes más preguntas sobre, ya sabes… mi –Moira se fue de nuevo hacia la puerta del laboratorio, empujando el artículo de Ng y Kaplan en su mano mientras caminaban.

-Preguntaré –aseguró Ángela con una sonrisa. Luego de que se despidieran y Angela hiciera su camino de vuelta a su oficina se encontró completamente incapaz de concentrarse en el trabajo que quedaba en el día, sus pensamientos ocupados con ideas de un donante alto, un donante con rasgos angulares, alguien elegante.


End file.
